Sonic vs Blaze
by SS Killroze
Summary: Blaze challenges Sonic to a race - the Dark Sonic vs the lavender GTR Nismo I dont have anything else to say.


Black wall tires sputtered hard against the asphalt track as two cars veered through the last corner before hitting the straight towards the finish line. In the a silver Mercedes Benz SLR sat Silver the Hedgehog who gripped his steering wheel tightly not to be beaten by his rival Shadow the Hedgehog. Silver gritted his teeth as he pushed the pedal down to the floor, his rpm topping off.

Shadow the hedgehog only focused on the slick, black ground ahead of him, occasionally glancing at the speedometer of his mean looking all black Viper with twin red racing stripes going down the middle. The sharp, raised spoiler on the Viper cut through the air like a blade and while the exhaust pipes bellowed with the power of 800 horses pushing the snake at high speeds.

Both cars roared with power that shook the ground around them. Shadow didn't take his eyes off the road as he started to hit top speed on the straight. The engine roared an ungodly scream of mechanical agony that traveled through the chrome exhaust pipes. Silver beside him also started to hit his top speed, 209 mph/336 kph, the same as Shadow's Viper. Shadow then started to push pass Silver just slightly; his tires spinning with such an incomprehensible velocity it would even make Sonic jealous.

Waiting on the sidelines were all the friends: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were talking about the race and instigating challenges and stating who they think was going to win between Shadow and Silver. And a little ways away from them Rouge, Amy, and Sally talked chummily with each other while drinking some smoothies as they hung out together enjoying their company. Occasionally the girls would root for the guys that were racing and the guys would point out flaws in their technique and boast how they would have done differently; but all in good fun.

Another racer however didn't join the groups of friends as they talked. She instead stood patiently holding her lavender and black racing helmet while staring out into the beautiful palette of warm oranges and cool violets that is the sunset.

Behind her was an undeniable mechanical beast: radical, dynamic, lavender Nissan GTR Nismo boasting 840 horsepower with 6 speed paddle shifters. This is the first time she ever hanged out with Sonic and his buddies at their car meets. She finally came due to Silver's unending badgering, insisting that it would be fun.

Blaze then turned her gaze back on the race seeing Shadow crossing the line just before Silver did. She saw Sonic and his little group of friends cheering Shadow on, the group of ladies cheered as well with Rouge cheering the loudest of them all.

"THAT'S MY BABY!" Rouge screamed as she danced on the table making Amy and Sally laugh at her.

Shadow and Silver slowed down and drove back through the pits and parked their cars by their friend's cars. Silver hopped out the car immediately running over to Sonic and his pals, "Who won!? I won that right?!" he exclaimed while rushing towards Tails who had the instant replay looping.

Tails snickered along with Sonic and Knuckles, "Sorry Silver you didn't-"

"YOU LOST AGAIN BUDDY!" Sonic shouted out interrupting Tails.

Shadow got out the car with a frown. He walked over to Silver and stuck his hand out to him. Silver growled in protest, "That's a lie! Your machine is obviously broke!" Tails almost looked insulted for him to say that his handmade machine had any type of flaw. Shadow slightly bumped Silver's arm and Silver tried to ignore Shadow's hand but the Ultimate Life form would not be ignored.

"You lost fair and square, cough up." Shadow said behind him.

Sonic looked at Silver with wide eyes, "Don't tell me you raced for Pink Sips…" Tails even was shocked, Shadow smirked.

Silver looked away from everyone with a scowl, he pulled out his keys from his jeans pocket and slapped it into Shadow's hand. Everything was silent for a couple of seconds before Sonic started snickering madly along with Knuckles. Their snickering ended up transcending into full fledge laughter with Sonic on his back and Knuckles forming tears in his eyes.

"You raced for PINK SLIPS against Shadow?!" Sonic laughed some more, "I wouldn't even do that!"

Knuckles tried to stop laughing, "Damn bro, I seriously thought you were going to win too… until that beamer lost power right at the end!"

"SHUT UP GUYS!" Silver shouted at them.

Sonic kept snickering until an angry growl came from behind them. Sonic stopped laughing and put his eyes on the mediator here, "Blaze?" he smirked, "I totally forgot you were here."

"Stop joking on him, Sonic!" Blaze commanded, Sonic leaned his head back with a cocky smirk, and pulled an arm around the annoyed Silver.

"Come on, I was just playing, we're all buddies here. Silver just had done a rookie mistake." Sonic smiled.

Blaze then smirked at him, "Speaking of rookie…" her voice silky.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at her, and the guys noticed the challenge in her amber eyes.

Rouge leaned back against the table. "Looks like we got another race on our hands…"

Sonic smirk, the sunset's rays glinting in his eyes as he watched Blaze, "Are you challenging me?" his smirk growing with confidence and excitement.

"Are you going to accept my challenge?" She said back, cant helping but mimic his smile.

"What're we racing for?"

"For you to shut up for the rest of the evening sounds nice…" Blaze smirked back at him. The guys beside him looked on amused especially Silver while Amy, Rouge and Sally instigated by 'oohs' and remarking for Blaze to beat Sonic's tail.

Sonic looked back Knuckles with a smile and they both left to Knuckles hauler. Silver smiled and approached Blaze with outstretched arms. "Woo Hoo! Go best friend!" Blaze put her hand out to stop him by a palm to the face.

"I'm not doing it for you; I just can't stand his attitude." Blaze said as she watched the hedgehog smile back at her wagging his finger mockingly before he disappeared from the track. As he smiled she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You are gonna beat him right?" Silver said with his face still in Blaze's hand.

"Absolutely."

/-/

A couple of minutes later a loud scream of a high performance engine echoes through the track stadium. All eyes face towards the vehicle entrance to see a stunning all deep midnight blue 1987 Ford Mustang Fastback rolling onto the track with a smirking Sonic the Hedgehog sitting in it.

This incredibly radical machine boasted a beefed up engine stuffed with a **THOUSAND** horses of raw power and incredible torque. Sonic modded this mustang mostly in secret; only three people have seen it so far. Sonic customized it to have a gripping, four wheel drive that pushed around a heavy duty set of wide tires, a supercharger that you can hear breathing from under the hood- angry wheezing that even shook the car as it idles, ready to rip up the pavement if you were to let it loose.

From fender to fender it was midnight blue except for the white racing stickers on the panels and bolded white decals on the back window that spelled out 'Dark Sonic'. The brake calipers were red and sat behind a mean set of black rims.

"Wooooooweeee! Sonic brought the pony out to run!" Amy chimed in happily, Sally looked at her curiously.

"Wait, I never seen this car before, he shows me everything!" Sally proclaimed, "How you know about this car?"

Amy smirked at her then replied with a frank remark, "Sonic shows me all of his _special_ things." She winked at Sally who threw her for a loop as she fumbled for something to say, Amy laughed and continued cheering for Sonic.

"Yeah now that's a car I wouldn't mind driving!" Shadow commented to which Knuckles and Tails rolled their eyes.

Sonic revved the engine some to let it scream, its mufflers sputtering out high intensity fumes and popping sounds and even an occasional tongue of flames.

Silver laughed when he saw Sonic's car make an appearance, "You're gonna race her with a fossil!?" Silver laughed some more as he saw the old body of Sonic's car pull up to the track. "Blaze's car is gonna send yours back to the past bro! Get on her level!"

Shadow folded his arms, "Yeah but at least this race would finally be a race worth watching."

"HEY!" Silver whined beside him.

Shadow smirked and looked at him from the side, "What we had wasn't no race; merely an opportunity for my engine to warm up." Shadow finished then putting his eyes back on Sonic as he flaunted the throttle of his car making it roar some more.

"HEY! WHEN'S THAT SCARDY CAT GONNA SHOW HER PRETTY FACE?!" Sonic shouted over to them all as he let his car park in idle at the starting line.

The girls giggled and Rouge pushed the irritated Blaze to her car, "Show him up for us honey!" Rouge winked at her before turning away to return to her friends.

Blaze gritted her teeth then slammed her helmet down on her head. Once she entered her car she let it scream to life; all 800 horses whinnying to life. She put the car into reverse and backed out of the pits then resumed on the track to meet with Sonic who was now leaning on the hood of his car waiting for his lavender challenger.

He smirked in satisfaction as he heard the powerful racing machine pull up beside his; he turned his head to the right to see Blaze stopping the car beside him.

"Ready to get sent home with your tail between your legs?" Sonic snickered to the cat but she won't have that.

"Let's race already! I'm tired of hearing you blabber on about how _great_ you are." Blaze said with attitude.

Sonic looked slightly taken aback by her statement but put on a smirk anyways. He ran his fingers through his quills then got off his car, walking to the door and opening it. "I say it because it's true, darling." He winked at her.

Blaze slightly blushed but shook her head and focused back on the road ahead. She tuned out everything and tightened her racing gloves. Beside her in her peripheral vision she could see the door close as Sonic stepped into his car. Nothing but the humming of her engine she heard, she has to beat Sonic, his cockiness and ego has swollen too big and it's about time that he gets knocked down a peg!

The overhead track lights beamed red.

She gripped the steering wheel and flicked on a few switches on her dash to prime a bottle of nitrous just in case for later. She quickly did a routine rundown of all her gauges before stealing a glance to her left to see Sonic who was now gripping his necklace that had a large golden ring hanging from it. His eyes closed and he breathed deeply. Blaze couldn't put her tongue on it; he infuriates her no doubt, but at the same time she admires the cocky hedgehog. _I don't have time to think about this right now._ Blaze quickly shook her head and focused back on the asphalt ahead.

The overhead lights turned yellow.

Sonic snapped his eyes opened and revved his engine loudly making it scream. He pulled on the large clutch handle and spun the tires making it squeak and burn against the flat asphalt track. All four tires burned rubber and spat out smoke, some even getting into both of their cars. Beside him Blaze ignored his showiness and readied her hand on the shift paddle and focused on the road ahead, awaiting the green light.

The overhead light glared green!

Sonic and Blaze rocketed off the starting line and bore down the first stretch of track, albeit Blaze's car pulling ahead being much quicker than Sonic, but Sonic's mustang wont no snail; it started to prove to be a faster machine than it looks as it closed the gap between them quickly. Both racing machines screamed with power, Sonic's car pulling back into Blaze's peripheral vision making her grit her teeth in determination. _You're not winning this one Sonic!_

/

From the pits Sonic's friends cheered both racers on with Amy and Silver cheering the loudest for Sonic and Blaze respectfully. Tails initiated the recording of the race for he knew this one would be a doozy. And finally Knuckles and Shadow was placing bets against Rouge and Sally for who was gonna win.

Sonic's determined demeanor quickly swapped for a lighter, more fun mood as they came up to the first series of sharp turns and twists in the road ahead. He looked over to Blaze and smirked at her while putting up a thumbs up, she glanced at him quickly and rolled his eyes and started to slow down to enter the first sharp turn, Sonic however didn't slow down.

Blaze watched as Sonic still accelerated towards the wall. _You fool how you expect to enter that turn going at this speed; your arrogance will be the end of you Sonic…_

Just then Sonic pulled on the long clutch lever and flicked the steering wheel hard to the left sending his car into a sharp drift, his wheels spurting out smoke along the way of the curve; making what looked like a smoke rainbow. Blaze's eyes widened in disbelief and as Sonic poured into the turn and blasted down the road with a trail of smoke in his wake.

Blaze gritted her teeth and mashed down on the pedal to chase him down, determined to not let Sonic win. Sonic on the other hand was having a blast. He hollered with excitement and enjoyment out the window as he drifted into another turn and then another; Blaze following fast behind turning into each turn while Sonic drifted through it.

Blaze fought her way to get into the inside- Sonic mistakenly left it wide open and drifted on the outside on the final turn before the long stretch to the finish- Blaze shifted her car and cut to the inside and as if in slow motion, drifted right in front of Sonic's car, blowing a flurry of asphalt and dust onto the front of Sonic's mustang when she did.

Sonic looked on in disbelief as the lavender colored GTR blasted in front of him, now rocketing down the road of the long stretch. Sonic's jaw dropped when he focused into the side mirror of her car to see a triumphant smirk on her face. Sonic dropped the look of disbelief and put on a large smile instead and shifted his machine. _This is the most fun race I had in forever!_ Sonic thought with joy before mashing hard on the throttle, starting to close the large gap between himself and Blaze.

"WOOOO!" He screamed in joy as he rocketed forward, his mustang chasing the GTR like a lioness would a gazelle.

/-/-/

In the pits their friends was going crazy with excitement as Blaze pulled a fast one on Sonic and pulled ahead.

"YES! YES! YES! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Silver cheered in happiness, "YEAH SMIRK NOW SONIC!"

Knuckles, Shadow and Tails was undeniably impressed by that sweet move by the lavender feline and nodded their heads approvingly.

On the screen the inboard camera on Sonic's car showed the blue hedgehog smirking and cheering Blaze on himself; he looked at the camera and turned his microphone on. "Tails… this is the best race I been in forever!" Sonic shifted gears then looked back at the camera and cheered loudly "WOOOOOO!"

"What's Sonic cheering for? Doesn't he realize he's about to lose?" Silver commented, folding his arms at the fact that Sonic was in fact still smirking.

Tails shook his head, "Sonic doesn't race to win; well he does, but all he really wants is a challenger to show him a good time. And it seems like Blaze is that challenger." Sonic cheered once again in the microphone as he blasted off to get neck to neck with Blaze again.

/-/-/

Blaze looked surprisingly at Sonic as he cheered for her as he got up beside her again, _why in the world is he cheering for me for? Talk about sportsmanship. _But with as bewildered as she may seem she couldn't stifle the grin of amusement as she looked at Sonic. "You're so crazy!" she yelled out to him.

"I don't hear you complaining!" Sonic yelled back throwing thumbs up.

Blaze rolled her eyes at him but immediately put her eyes back on him, Sonic looked ahead at the finish line that was coming up close; he then got a crazy idea. He flashed a smirk back at Blaze and winked at her flirtatiously before he mashed hard on the gas and shifting once more.

Blaze blushed at his gesture and got caught slipping for a split second before noticing what he just did. She frowned as Sonic pulled directly in front of her and accelerating towards the finish line. _THAT SLY HEDGEHOG! AND TO THINK I… _Blaze cursed under her breath and fought to regain control over the race.

Sonic swerved left and right to prevent her from passing him but finally she found an opening and flicked her "magical" switch on the dash of her car. The GTR whined in excitement as the nitrous exuded into the engine and propelled her car forward straight pass Sonic just as they both crossed the finish line.

/-/-/

"WOO HOO GO BLAZE! I know she won that- tell it to me straight fox!" he sat beside Tails as he reviewed the replay footage in slow mo.

"Fat chance pot-leaf head! Sonic never loses a race!" Amy declared.

"Well it must be true that you're blind as a bat- no offense Rouge, but clearly Blaze won that!" Silver fussed back. Rouge rolled her eyes at the silver hedgehog and walked up to Tails, resting her not so humble breasts on top of his head.

Tails blushed hard and fumbled with the tablet he was holding. "Oh- Uh it was a tie at 1 minute and 14.356 seconds…" Tails said just at that second Sonic and Blaze was walking up.

"A TIE!?" They both shouted in unison.

"Sonic didn't win!?" Amy asked in distress.

"Blaze didn't win?!" Silver said just as awkwardly as distressed.

Blaze rolled her eyes, folded her arms and looked to Sonic, still not forgetting that sly trick he did during the race. "So how do you want to settle this Sonic?"

"Dinner." Sonic said simply.

Blaze immediately looked shocked and flustered from his answer, she fumbled for the words to say; do she agree or deny his offer? Is he just playing? _Why does he find it funny to play with my emotions like this!? _

Silver and Amy stared at the two in silence waiting for her answer; it was clear how they wanted her to say. But honestly Blaze didn't know what to say so with a face as red as knuckles she turned on Sonic in a flash. "The audacity you have! I wouldn't want to go out to dinner with you if-" she stepped close to him holding her pointed finger threateningly at him.

Sonic started to chuckle shortly and just smile at her, "Come on- Ill race yah. Loser buys dessert." He winked at her before dashing off back to his car, hopping in and blowing the horn at her.

Blaze stood there flabbergasted and nearly dropped her helmet on foot. _Is he for real?_

"No, no, no, no, no, No, NO! You can't just take her out to eat after she already turns you down!" Silver proclaimed, standing beside Blaze.

"Sonic! You meant me right! Yeah Blaze you can stay right here, he obviously meant me." Amy gathered her things and was about to walk pass Blaze to join Sonic who was now drifting circles around Blaze's car.

Blaze just stared after Sonic battling her internal, conflicting emotions; the side that was annoyed of part of him and the side that generally _likes_ the rest of him. _Damn you Sonic…_ Blaze thought before stopping Amy in her tracks by thrusting her helmet at her and walking back to her car, joining Sonic.

"Blaze?" Silver looked bemused.

In the "Dark Sonic" Sonic grinned widely and revved his engine loudly as he kept up the donuts around her car. Blaze kept walking until she walked right through the cloud of dust that Sonic's tires was spitting up and opened her car door, she returned the smile and laugh of Sonic's as he drifted around her, she turned her head to meet his irritatingly handsome looks the whole way. She then got into her car and let it scream to life.

Sonic stopped his drift directly in front of her and revved at her; she revved back, and on the third rev they pulled the throttle together and bolted off towards the exit; with Sonic driving backwards until he pulled a quick drift pivot to face forwards and the two blasted off towards the nearest restaurant to settle the tie.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**End of Story.**

**Sigh… reader, how did you feel about this story? Did it feel rushed? I think it was myself; I got the inspiration for this short story thanks to a picture I saw of Blaze next to a GTR. The artist does a lot of great work- I wish I remembered the artist's name to give them the proper credit they deserve. If any of you know of the artist PLEASE mention them below!**

**I also decided to give Sonic a mustang because out of all the powerful cars in the world when I think Mustang I think "free" I don't know I just think that's a me thing. I thought about giving sonic a Lamborghini also but decided why not give him something that is a testament to his freeness. A Lamborghini is nice but rarely do Lamborghini owners mod them- they're just very showy cars. **

**Now a mustang- you can mod that baby all day and make it as powerful as you so see it fit, and plus, it just looks great. Plus if you're into cars as much as I am you'll know where I got the Midnight blue Mustang idea from. **

**Caiahh Killroze.**


End file.
